Tango Takes Two
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: Draco and Hermione get stuck together as dancing partners for the new Muggle Studies assignment. Both are flying insults back and forth. Its myhem everywhere. And whats this the new Professor made Snape blush?Read as Draco and Hermione take thier worst tu
1. Welcome Back Surprise

**_Tango takes Two_**

_By Harmony: Silver*Angel_

_(If you've read my other fic 'Ferret Boy Again'This idea came from it, but is much more well written and prepared)_

_Summary: Hermione and Draco are assigned to take tango lessons for Muggle Studies._

"Attention! You're attention please" Dumbledore clanked his small silver spoon to the gold platted goblet in his right hand. The Great Hall, fell in silence as he did so. He smiled, making that mischievous twinkle appear in those blue eyes. "I have an announcement to make. This year in Muggle studies, a new lesson for all years will be dawned upon." The Hall fell into a stream of hushed whispers.  "Please, let me continue, everybody will participate in the first round. Then Professor McGonagall, will pick out a couple from each year to represent our school in the international Magic Dance-a-ton". Hermione looked up from her potions textbook, over to a giggling Lavender and her group of friends.

'Oooh! I wonder how they choose partners.' Se whispered anxiously to her friend on the left, she nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled, 

"What an excellent question, Ms. Brown! Partners have already been chosen, and they are posted by year level in your common room." Half the people in the Great Hall, scooted their chairs back and prepared to leave. The doors to the Halls leading out swung shut. "Let me finish children, you may not change your partner, although if you have a very very good reason on why you should not be with this person, I assure you Professor McGonagall or I would be reasoned to hear it." Hermione shook her head at the rushing students,as she took her time picking up her textbooks and cramming them into her tanned knapsack.  Harry and Ron were mimicking Lavender with her squeals of excitement, while walking back to the common room.  Draco noticed the bushy haired 17 year old alone and walked over to her. 

"Aw, if it isn't the mudblood all alone, what's the matter Granger, did Potter and Weasel, find a greener pasture?" Draco faked a dramatic gasp, "Or maybe they found someone else to do their homework, oh the horror!" Draco smirked as Hermione heaved the bag onto her right shoulder.

"Sod off, Malfoy, really. You'd think after 7years name calling would get old, but I suppose some people never grow up."   Draco smirked,

"Oh Granger, I know. You're just sad because you'll know no one will want to dance with you, except for that beak boy, Krum…Oh that's right, he dumped you too!" Draco laughed harshly, and Hermione clenched her fist in anger, butting past him to proceed to her common room.

A faint chuckle was heard from far away at the staff table. Dumbledore eyed the two with interest. McGonagall stepped up to him, uninsured. 

"Headmaster, do you think it wise to but those two together?" The headmaster laughed once more, "Oh, Minerva, if you only knew. I see possibilities.." Severus Snape scowled.

"Yes, the possibility that those two will rip each other apart. Seriously, Headmaster.." Snape said watching the two students leave the Hall.  The Headmaster left the two head of house, to think to themselves as he rested off to his night chambers. 

"Oooh! The nerve of that Draco Malfoy! I swear one of these days!" Hermione lugged her heavy knapsack to her opposite shoulder, and said the newly acquired password to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she expected rough housings and laughter, Harry and Ron to be playing Wizard Chest and Lavender to be bragging about her latest boyfriend, instead she swung open the portrait to reveal a bunch of stunned Gryffindors. 

Hermione blinked as they all starred at her.  "What's wrong?" She asked, as they all continued to stare, pity in their eyes. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Her hand flew up to her mouth, as Harry and Ron pulled her to the side. Harry placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. 

"Hermione," He started, "Have you by chance seen who your dancing partner is?" Hermione shook her head slowly. 

"What does my dancing partner have to do with anything? I'm sure he's a nice boy." Ron snorted at this and rolled his eyes.  A quizzical stare was tossed in his direction, from Hermione. "Guys…Harry..What's going on?" Harry handed her a golden piece of parchment with neat script. It listed the couples prepared for Muggle Studies. Hermione scanner her list to find her name:

**Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy**

At that time two, in unison, two surprised and angered 'What!?" were heard around the common room. 

"Why this is Prosperous! I am owling father right away! Imagine a Malfoy dancing with a mudblood, this is terrible!" A red faced Draco Malfoy stomped up to his room in furry, a piece of parchment crumbled in his hand. He jerked out a quill and some ink and messily jotted down a letter,

**_Father-_**

****

**_That crackpot old fool of a headmaster has put me and that know-it-all mudblood Granger, together in a dancing assignment! It's already terrible we have to dance a muggle dance, but I think dancing with a muggle is even worst! Father, I expect something done about this!_**

****

**_Draco._**

Attaching the note to his raven black owl, Draco took a deep breath. 'Clam down Draco, this will all be better, once father has a word with that crazy muggle loving fool.' Regaining his poseur, he strutted down to the common room. Draco was suddenly attacked by Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Draco!! You poor thing! Having to dance with that know it all Granger! How terrible!" Draco scowled and shook Pansy off his arm.

"Don't you have anything better to do Pansy?" Rubbing his temples, he sat down in a green satin arm chair and thought about his fate of dancing with Granger. 

Ginny sat over Hermione fanning her with a book. "Hermione, listen we'll talk to McGonagall ad get you out of this, you poor girl. I can't believe they chose you to dance with that..that git!" Ron supported Hermione's head in his lap, brushing away a stray curl from her face. 

"Ginny is right Hermione, we'll get you out of this. We'll pull some strings." Ron said looking at Harry, who nodded in return. 

"Yeah, Mione don't you worry! We'll get you out of this."  Hermione nodded and scrunched up her nose, 'Oh what ever did I do to deserve this..'

By nine o clock Draco had received a reply from is father. 

**Draco-**

**As your father, I was prewarned about this 'condition' you are in. As much as I despise and hate the Granger girl, you'll have to go through with I, just don't dance well. Going to that competion with a mudblood would ruin the Malfoy name. Focus Son, be strong. **

**Father**

Draco crumbled up the note and set it on fire. "A lot of help you did Father.." He spat and walked up the stairs to go to bed. 

Hermione sat up and placed her head in her hands. "Guys, I think I'll go to bed, it's been a long day." The gang nodded in unison, helping her up off the couch. She gave them a light smile and small nod of thanks before sulking sadly off to her room. 

**********

Professor Parlink, clapped her hands together happily. "Hello, class! Welcome! You may not recognize me because I'm new but my name is Professor Parlink, I'm a Hogwarts graduate myself, from the Slytherin house." The Slytherin's ear perked up at this, and Draco look at her in hope. Hermione sat nervously swaying from side to side in her seat, totally unprepared. Professor Parlink smiled and clapped again, "Alright time to get with your partner, today I will be showing you proper dance delicacy and posture." Hermione stood up, shaky to her feet. It felt alien to walk over to where Draco stood. She gulped loudly and raised her chocolate eyes to meet his steel colored ones. 

"Granger…" Draco greeted, Hermione nodded back.

"Malfoy." 

"Lets get one thing straight Granger, I don't want to do this, especially not with you. After today we will never ever touch each other again, because I have no intentions of being that couple that wins the competition." He whispered harshly, Hermione gave a stern nod, butterflies dancing around in her stomach. To make matters worse, Professor Parlink had made Draco and Hermione her guinea pigs. Placing them closely together and making them dance infront of everybody. 

"Ow, Malfoy! That was my foot!!" Hermione cried babying her foot. Draco scowled,

"Well, if you wouldn't act like such a wet noodle, maybe we could nail this move!" Hermione gasped angrily. 

"Don't you dare blame your lack of ability to dance on me Draco Malfoy!"  A flustered Draco yanked Hermione into a spin, about ripping her arm out of socket. 

"Watch it Mudblood." Hermione growled at him,

"You watch it Ferret boy!"

A hardly laughing was being heard in the far corners of the room, Snape,McGonagall and Dumbledore were studying the two from afar. Professor Parlink, walked over to join them. 

"I doubted you headmaster, but I see it now, the chemistry between those two is amazing! They'll be a team yet!" Dumbledore laughed at the young professor. 

"Ah, Marie..you will see fate has much in store for those two." Snape shook his head,

"I don't see anything; they're fighting worst than cats and dogs. Really..." Marie Parlink turned to Snape. 

"Severus, do you ever open your eyes. Look at them.." She smiled cheerfully at him, and her green eyes twinkled. Snape scowled, 

"For a 26 year old, your act wiser than your age.."  He hissed out turning away to stomp back into the dungeons. Marie blinked.

"Was it something I said?"

*******

Yay! End of the first chapter, please tell me how it is, this is hopefully the end to my major writers block I've been having for the past couple of months. I have much planned for this story and reviews will only fuel that fire! Flames are accepts, criticism always seems to find a way to me. Please honest opinions, I'd love to hear from you!

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related. 


	2. Author's Note

..A/N: Weird???  
  
Ok, I had just updated my story 'Tango Takes Two' Last night, then when I checked my story this morning, the second chapter was NOT what I wrote. Does Anybody have ANY clue what's going on?? ~Meg 


	3. Blackmail and Bobbysocks

Tango Takes Two  
  
Chapter 2: Blackmail and Bobbysocks  
  
"Oooh! Hermione you are soo lucky! He is such a hunk!" Lavender starred dreamy eyed over at the Slytherin table. Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply,  
  
"Yeah a hunk of sod for brains." Professor Parlink overheard the conversation and journeyed to their table, her eyes bright and cherry.  
  
"Hello Gryffindors! How are you guys and gals today?" her green eyes landed on Hermione, "and how is our head girl? Ready to dance the day away I hope!" Hermione rolled her eyes once more, and plopped her head down on the table,  
  
"I'm more ready to pick a fight with Vol- You-know-who with out my wand, than to dance with that git again." Professor Parlink smiled and laughed lightly,  
  
"Oh my dear Ms. Granger, you don't mean that. Mr. Malfoy cannot be that bad. With a little practice you two could go to the championships! I see potential in you two as dance partners!"  
  
"The only potential you'll see in us, Professor is the potential to spit insults back and forth." Sneered a rather uppity Slytherin from behind her. Marie Parlink turned around and brushed her index finger across the older Slytherin's nose.  
  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy, get a heart. Even you have to admit you two were the best dancers out there after you stopped spitting insults back and forth." Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry,  
  
"Malfoy..get a heart? Yeah right, that's like telling the fat lady to eat some more." Harry snickered and turned his attention away from the trio, and back to his lunch. Marie clapped her hands and smiled,  
  
"Well. I'll be seeing you two after lunch. Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." Hermione in took a deep breath, and reached down to pick up a book that had fallen off the table between the time of them talking. Unfortunately Draco got to it first.  
  
"I'll think I'll keep this book, Mudblood. As punishment." Draco sneered pocketing the book in his bag. Hermione scowled, and clenched her wand tightly in her hand restraining herself from hexing him to oblivion.  
  
"Punishment? Isn't dancing with YOU punishment enough for me?" Hermione gathered the remaining books and swung her knapsack over her shoulder, and without glancing at Draco, she headed out of the Great Hall. Draco smirked after her departure, and looked at the cover of the book he grabbed.  
  
'Hermione Granger's Journal.' Was written in gold ink on the mauve leather cover. Draco surpressed an evil laugh, this was perfect blackmail. With a confident sway he ventured back over to his own table. Ron, who was watching the entire scene, leaned over to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah mate?"  
  
"Did you just see that look on ferret boy's face?" Harry raised an eyebrow,  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. It was scary." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He's just probably plotting of a way to get Professor Parlink fired." Ron nodded,  
  
"Yeah, That's probably it..." He stayed quiet for a moment, "Still...it was scary." ---- Hermione sat her bag down on her nightstand, and lit her candles in her room. "Finally, a moment to myself! I can write in my journal I haven't written in it in awhile. I've been depriving myself of literatural knowledge!" She reached over to her nightstand, and rummaged through her books. "Well where is it?" her eyebrows knotted in confusion. She picked her knapsack up and placed it in her lap. "I know I put it in here!" Reality struck her when the scene of Draco taking her book rewound in her mind....  
  
She screamed.... ------****----*** Draco dropped his book bag near his door and laid himself down on his bed. At first he laid on his back and starred up at the ceiling. Then he remembered her journal. Smirking Draco glanced at his bag and rushed to go get it. "Haha..I wondered what kind of secrets the Muggle has in here...her secret love confessions to Potty, or her dilemma of telling Weasel she don't love him." He thought a minute. "Maybe I don't want to read that.." he thought again for a second. "Or maybe, She has something really good that I could use as proof to get her in trouble." He flipped open to the first page.  
  
September 7th Journal, Today is my first day back to Hogwarts. I received this journal as an early birthday gift from mum and dad. It's my 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
Draco skimmed over the uninteresting stuff about her, Harry, and Ron met, but stopped when he saw his name mentioned. Malfoy is such an annoying git. I think he devotes his life to making mine miserable. No, go back I don't think I know he does. I mean....*rolls eyes* Whatever, he uses the same insults over and over again, it doesn't hurt anymore nor does it affect me. You know, if he wasn't such an insufferable, arrogant, conceded, Slytherin arse I might think he is cute.  
  
Draco smirked re-reading those last words 'might think he's cute'. He propped himself up on his headboard, and continued reading. "This is going to be interesting.." ---**-- "Hermione! Hermione calm down! It's going to be alright, I mean it's you. You're smart enough not to put any real terrible ruin your life secrets in a book that doesn't even have a lock!" Ron said fanning her with another book. (a/n: talk about deja vu) Hermione let out a nervous laugh, Ron was so wrong she had all her personal secrets in there. Including her bra and panties size. Harry lifted Hermione out of her stumpy mood with a chocolate frog and pepper up potion. "Now, Now..Come on its time for Professor Parlink's class." Hermione slumped back down on the couch.  
  
"Oh yay..." --***---  
  
Professor Parlink walked along Professor Snape to her classroom. "I'm so overjoyed you, decided to overlook my class with me today Severus!" Snape rolled his eyes and held up a hand to rub at his temple.  
  
"Something tells me this is going to be a long class period." Both Professors's entered when the class was rowdy, upon seeing Snape the class erupted in a fit of whispers. Clenching his teeth together Snape bit back a urge to hex them all. Clapping her hands Professor Parlink silenced the class.  
  
"Alright children, today I have a surprise for you." She reached behind her and grabbed a box of something. Ripping it open she pulled out a pair of long white bobby socks. The muggleborns all erupted in laughter and smiled at each other, while the others looked at the socks like they were mutated. Professor Parlink smiled, "These are what muggles call bobby socks, they were worn in the 19-"Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Hermione beamed brightly before answering,  
  
"Pardon me Professor but the sock, goes on your foot, not on your arm." Professor Parlink turned a small shade of crimson, but smiled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." She looked around. "Professor Snape, would you assist me for a moment." Snape, who was leaning up against a wall with his eyes shut, sneered and slowly walked over to the junior Professor. Parlink placed her hand on his shoulder and balanced herself out so she could remove her shoe and place on the sock. "Their students see how they are worn. Now everyone is going to get a pair to wear, to get in the muggle spirit while we dance!" Snape let out a choked laugh at the students in their socks. Marie smiled at Snape. "Oh Severus...here's your pair." Snape growled and refused to put them on. A newly appeared Dumbledore ushered him on.  
  
"Go on Severus! They are quite fun!" he wiggled his toes in the socks and let out a jolly laugh. "Oh how I do love muggle stuff!" Hermione giggled at Dumbledore's actions and walked over by Draco.  
  
"You want to hear the funny thing, Malfoy?" She sneered at the Slytherin who was having trouble getting his 'damn socks' on. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy granger? You and your people's stupid traditions!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, be that way, I was just going to tell you I found a way you can get out of wearing those but never mind." Draco turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"I'm not a dog!"  
  
"Granger, quit testing my patience!" Hermione laughed,  
  
"Give me back my journal.." Malfoy smirked for a minute remembering what he read,  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Fine, Whatever.."  
  
"Say you promise!"  
  
"Granger!"  
  
"Alright Alright.."  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"Boys aren't suppose to wear them. You see they were popular back in the-"  
  
"Professor!!" Draco interrupted Hermione while jumping up and down. "Professor Parlink! I say we do not have to wear these mud-Granger here says that the girls are only suppose to wear them!" Professor Parlink turned to Hermione,  
  
"Oh, Hermione..is this true?" She looked rather flushed and this time truly embarrassed. Snape started to get an evil grin and whispered something along the lines of, 'Good going Professor.' Into her ear. Marie blushed even harder and laughed it off. "So sorry about the mix up, I'm a bit new to this muggle stuff as well...I knew I should of paid more attention to my headmaster. I was a Gryffindor you know best in m-" Draco rolled his eyes,  
  
"Professor can we just get this bloody lesson over already!" Professor Parlink clapped her hands.  
  
"Right you are, Mr. Malfoy. Alright Partners together." Draco about tore Hermione's arm off dragging her off to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh by the way Granger...I did read some of your journal. Interesting I must say. And I'm not giving it back."  
  
---**---** oh...Cliffy!!! What's Hermione's reaction going to be! How's the bobby socks going to come into affect? Stay tuned and find out. Oh, and please review! 


	4. Double the Detentions,Double the fun

Tango Takes Two

**Chapter 3: Double the Detentions, Double the fun….not**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, If I did I wouldn't be sitting here as a starving writer posting fics on the net.  
**A./n: Omg! I haven't updated in like a year, I'm so sorry guys. Here's the next chapter. Expect most of the fics to be updated within this next week. Anyway onto the story:**

Click…

Click…

Click…

"Malfoy If you do not stop clicking that quill against that ink bottle I'm going to ring your neck with it." Hermione shot a glare across the dungeon classroom, and then quickly returned to her Herbology homework. Draco smirked, and tilted his head down covering his grey eyes with a curtain of platinum blonde hair. Hermione glanced back up at the mischievous Slytherin and intook a deep breath. "Really Malfoy, for the past 5 years on the weekends I've been a detention assistant, every detention I've seen you in here, and you've done the same thing every time. Does getting in trouble not get old?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"Well Mudblood, I wouldn't be in here all the time I your boyfriends didn't get me in trouble." Hermione jumped up at this,

"First off Malfoy for the trillionth time, Harry and Ron are not my boyfriends, and secondly you are the ones always seeking out trouble. Ron and Harry just knock you right where you belong." Hermione sat gracefully back down in her seat, and spread out a space for her textbook. Malfoy smirked removing a black leather book from his knapsack. Licking his index finger he turned to a certain page. These actions got Hermione's attention. He began to read aloud, 'Today was rather interesting; Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. I can't say he didn't deserve it, but really he could of gotten hurt. Professor Moody doesn't know his own strength, I wouldn't want Malfoy to get hurt.' Draco smirked and looked at a gapping Hermione.

"Aw..Granger, I didn't know you cared." Hermione stumbled across her desk, to get to Draco, but he tucked her journal where you couldn't reach; or she could but I'd cost her dignity.

"Malfoy! Give it back! I'll call for backup!" Draco smirked, but didn't remove the journal.

"You don't have the-" Before he could finish Hermione reached down and grabbed a hold of the book.

"Hermione!?" Ron walked into the dungeon classroom, to see Hermione leaned over Draco's desk, her hand in-between his legs. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron's face started to tint with a shade of red, and his ears started to glow. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away. 

"Malfoy stole my journal Ron, I was only trying to get it back!" Draco looked horrified as he turned to the red-headed Gryffindor.

"No, Weasel she was trying to seduce me! You saw her hand on my thigh!" Draco gave a quick smirk to Hermione, and then looked back to Ron, who seemed to be on fire with rage. Hermione gasped at Draco's accusing.

"Ron I assure you nothing was going on! It's Malfoy!!" Ron crossed his arms, wanting to believe his best friend, but the color of his heated rage wanted to say different.

"Hermione." He sighed in deeply, clutching his hands into fist. "Tell me-" Before Ron could finish Harry stepped in. 

"Come on Ron..its Hermione. She wouldn't try anything with Malfoy of all people." Ron seemed to bring his temper down a notch or two. Professor Snape burst into the room glaring at the two Gryffindors.

"Potter, Weasley. Please state your importance here, and by gods don't say it was to see Ms. Granger." Both Ron and Harry looked at each other while Draco sat back smirking. Hermione stepped in and handed them both a paper.

"It's alright Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall sent them to me to get my homework I turned in late." A snorted laugh came from the general direction in which Draco was sitting. Snape peered down at Hermione, his beady eyes questioning her. Draco stood up, pushing back his chair.

"Professor Snape! She's lying Potter and Weasel came in here to socialize! There was no homework to deal with." Professor Snape smirked,

"Ms. Granger you are demoted from assistant and have a detention next Saturday in here with the rest." Hermione was about to burst in angry tears. "And…" Snape continued, "20 points from Gryffindor…each!" The golden trio's jaws dropped as they began to sulk out of the room. Before Hermione hit the exit Snape stopped her. "Ms. Granger, next time. Don't try to climb all over one of my best students either, especially when he doesn't want the attention." Hermione's face burned with embarrassment, the tears that wanted to rear their heads earlier now burst freely from their cage.

Ron and Harry tried to chase after her but by the time they turned the corner she had disappeared down a shadowed corridor.

Hermione ran until she was out of breath and couldn't cry and run at the same time. Running up into the astronomy tower, Hermione went to very last room and shoved open the door. A cool breeze met her warm skin, sending a shiver up her spine. Walking slowly over to the open window, she sat upon the ledge and curled up, admiring the gaze.

"Be careful to make sure no one doesn't push you mudblood." Draco stepped from the shadows, with a smirk plastered on his face. Hermione kept starring out the window, her eyes fixated on the glass lake. Finding this rather odd that she didn't bite his head off Draco moved closer. "Mudblood?" "Granger?" He raised an eyebrow and noticed the moonlight reflecting off the tears on her cheeks. For a moment Draco felt a bit of sorrow for the girl but quickly showed no sign to her about it. Not saying anything Draco moved to the window's ledge and sat down next to Hermione gazing out at the landscape. Hermione stayed silent through out the whole time he sat with her. Occasionally Draco would take a small glance at the weeping Gryffindor then stare back into his own thoughts.

Looking down on lake Hermione noticed two objects moving secretly across the lawn. Draco peered at the figures then smirked. "It's Snape." Hermione's chocolate eyes widened at this.

"And Parlink!" She said wiping her blurry eyes. "What do you think they're doing?" Draco smirked,

"To hell if I know." A wicked streak brushed through Hermione's eyes.

"Want to find out?" A wild grin pulled at Draco's lips as he stood from the window seal and got ready to rush down to the lake. "I like the way you think Granger." Hermione gave a tiny smirk back and ran out the door.

The Lake

"Severus, do you think this is a good idea?" Parlink asked tightening her cloak around her neck. Snape smirked slowly at Parlink then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadowy area. Hermione and Draco were on there tail.

Hahahah this has got to be good! Review!


End file.
